This invention is an improvement for U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,379 of Dannoura issued May 3, 1988 and assigned to UBE Industries, Ltd. This patent discloses a horizontal movable die in a casting machine with an oscillatable vertical injector under the dies, which injector cooperates with a split docking block shared between the parting surfaces of the stationary and movable dies.